


Ichiruki - Lost Child

by Elessara91



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Ichiruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elessara91/pseuds/Elessara91
Summary: Ichiruki: Ichigo and Rukia were having a normal day at home when something went wrong. Urahara accidentally reverted Ichigo back to his 8 year old self. Now the espada are after them and time is running out!
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was written before the manga was complete, during the Espada Arc to be exact. So just keep that in mind. Thank you!

"Rukia! Hurry up or I’m leaving your ass here!” Ichigo shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

“I’m coming!” Don’t yell at me! I had to get my list!” She shouted right back, rummaging in his room

“You should have had it down earlier! Now let’s go! I don’t want Urahara to up and move just cause I’m late.”

Rukia rolled her eyes as she stood at the top of the stairs. “What the hell are you picking up from him anyways?”

Ichigo turned a few shades of red, rubbing the back of his neck and turning away. “If it was about you, I’d have told you.” He muttered. “I’m waiting in the car.”

She sighed and gathered her things, slipping her shoes on right after. “He’s in a weird mood today.” She muttered, shutting the door and running out to the car. He had already started the engine and the car was nice and warm.

“It’s been a bit chilly out…I thought you might want the heater.” He stated nonchalant, keeping his eyes on the road as he backed up. Rukia smiled softly. “Thank you.” She loved how he did this. He would always do little things to make her feel cared for. Even if she never complained about it. For example, there were always fresh sheets for her bed in his closet every month when she first commandeered it as hers. Neither Yuzu nor Karin had known she was there and it was unlikely that Isshin had gone through the trouble. This left her with one suspect. She never told him she knew. It would only embarrass him and make him uncomfortable. But words were not always necessary between them. He seemed to understand her gratitude without her words. It was always the little things with Ichigo. Just like Byakuya. How ironic.

“So what do you have to buy anyways?” He asked, interrupting the silence that had fallen between them.

“Just some dresses, shoes, a few feminine toiletries.” She smirked, giving him an evil grin on the last one. Ichigo’s face immediately turned red again.

“Please say no more.” He covered his mouth and looked away. Rukia’s smile only grew wider. “Then don’t ask stupid questions, baka.”

“Deal.” He agreed quickly as he pulled up to the mall parking lot. He drove up to the designated drop off area and parked, stepping out and opening Rukia’s door for her. “Here you are, Miss Kuchiki of There’s-a-stick-in-my-ass clan. “ He mimicked a driver, bowing deeply. Rukia couldn’t help but laugh, punching his arm lightly as she jumped out. “Don’t let Ni-sama hear you say that.” She teased. Suddenly, her face became serious. It was like a feeling of dread just washed over her when she realized they were parting ways.

“What?” Ichigo chuckled, poking her nose. “Don’t look so sad. It’s only a couple of hours. I’ll meet you at home when I’m done.“

Rukia nodded, uncharacteristically hugging him around the waist. “Don’t do anything stupid, baka.” She whispered softly. Ichigo’s eyes widened slightly in surprise at her affection but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “That goes for you too midget. Remember, you’re taken now. Don’t let any of those guys try and touch you, got it?”

Rukia just rolled her eyes. “Go already baka.”

His hand ruffled her hair as he let her go reluctantly. “Have fun.” He muttered, feeling the same sense of dread. Rukia watched him as he pulled out and drove away slowly. “It’s probably nothing,…” She murmured, trying to shake off any weird feeling and putting a smile on her face. Ichigo watched her until she entered the store.

“Be careful, Rukia…,” he muttered, putting the car in drive again and heading toward Urahara’s. That special ring he ordered…he hoped it wasn’t damaged during shipment. He would wring that shopkeeper’s neck if it was.


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that this story was written during the Espada arc, before the manga was completed. Thank you!

Rukia wandered around the mall for several hours, looking around at certain stores. Besides the children stores that were filled with stuffed animals, she entered a few clothing stores. After her bags were loaded with rabbit themed shirts, jeans, dresses and a box of chocolate covered strawberries for Ichigo, Rukia decided she was done for now. There were several chappy bunnies peeking out of her bag too. “Oh well…Ichigo can’t get mad. It’s not like I spent his money.” Rukia shrugged to herself, walking toward the clinic. It was just starting to get dark out. Rukia was sure Ichigo would not want to make dinner. Yuzu, Karin and Isshin were gone on some sort of family vacation that Ichigo had opted out of. So dinner was up to her, it seemed. She stepped into a restaurant for take out, wondering why the feeling that something was out of place refused to go away. ~~~

Ichigo was impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for Urahara. “Here it is!” He hummed, bringing out a box covered in tape and stamps. Ichigo’s eyes brightened visibly as he took the box. Opening it slowly, Ichigo’s breath caught. Small diamonds in a snowflake pattern beautifully surrounded the light purple tanzanite stone. It was perfect for Rukia, matching her eyes brilliantly. The perfect engagement ring. He sighed softly in relief and closed the box, slipping it into his pocket. “Thanks Urahara. You really came through for me this time. I owe you one.”

Kisuke Urahara waved his fan in front of his face. “Oh stop it! You’re embarrassing me, really!” He suddenly stopped, touching his hat and lowering it. “Do you mean it? Would you really want to repay that favor?” He whispered in a hushed, serious tone.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess so. Did you have something in mind?” The slightly evil smirk that crossed the green and white hated man’s face confirmed Ichigo’s suspicion. He sighed and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. “Alright…let’s get this over with…” ~~~

Rukia walked back up the steps, finally reaching the front door. “I hope he didn’t order a pizza or something while I was gone.” She turned the knob and stepped inside, slipping off her shoes. “Ichigo! I’m home! I swear, if you aren’t hungry for this sushi, I’ll kick your ass!” She trotted into the kitchen and set the take out on the table. “Ichigo? Are you ignoring me?!” Her eyes already flashing with annoyance

“Why hello Miss Kuchiki.”

Rukia gasped and turned around, a kitchen knife already in her hand. A familiar green and white hat along with its owner coming down the stairs. “Urahara. It’s you.” Rukia sighed, setting the knife down. The man kept his hands behind his back as he bowed slightly. “You really shouldn’t sneak up on me like that. It’s not fair.” Rukia continued. His facial expression remained serious, which caught Rukia’s attention. “Is something wrong?” She looked around the room. “Where’s Ichigo? He was supposed to go see you… What’s going on?” 

Urahara lifted his hat slightly, one eye reflecting the light of the moon softly. “Miss Kuchiki. We need to talk. “A small boy, about 8 years old stepped out from behind Urahara. His wide amber eyes gazed up at Rukia as she looked down at the sudden movement. Her own violet eyes went wide. “Oh no…Is that-”


	3. Babysitter Rukia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story takes place during the Espada arc before the manga was complete. Thank you!

“M-Miss Rukia! P-lease!” Urahara gasped dramatically as he tried to remove her hands away from his neck. “You’re setting such a bad example!” He sang to her teasingly, trying to diffuse the situation. Rukia glared at him but relaxed her hands, letting the taller man stand up. “You have quite the temper Miss-“ 

“SHUT UP!” Rukia shouted, her violet eyes burning into him. The small boy had watched the entire exchange from his seat on the sofa. He had stood up to help Urahara but sat down when the shopkeeper waved him away. “Kindly explain to me what the hell happened to Ichigo.” She growled, her voice dripping with venom. “You better have a way to fix this or I swear to god, I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

Urahara feigned surprise and waved his fan. “Miss Kuchiki! Is that any way to speak in front of a child?” Her ice cold glare was enough to make him drop his act. “I was working on an experiment for gigais. I asked Ichigo to help me test something and…well…this happened.” He waved his fan toward Ichigo. “He appears to have reverted back to an 8 year old child. He has no memory of any recent event. It was an unfortunate accident.” A sigh escaped the shop keeper's lips. “I’m working on an antidote, Miss Kuchiki. But it will take me time. I don’t want to risk over doing it and making him too old or killing him. I have to be careful. In the meantime, I thought he’d be safe in your care.” He snapped his fan and laughed nervously. “To be honest, I have my hands full with Ururu and Jinta.”

Rukia took all this in, rubbing her temple in frustration. “You’d better find a cure and fast. I can’t believe you did this him! You should probably run after you find the antidote because I know he’ll kick your ass as soon as he finds out.” Softening her gaze, Rukia turned to look at Ichigo, his small legs swinging slightly on the couch. His clothes were now ten sizes too big and sagged all over. “I’ll take care of him from here. Go make that damn cure.” She muttered to Urahara and walked over to Ichigo. The taller man nodded and bowed. “Call me if he develops any other side effects.” With that, he was gone. Rukia sighed and held her hands out to Ichigo. His amber eyes widened slightly as he looked up at her. “Ichigo, My name is Rukia. I know you don’t remember me…but we’re friends.” She smiled softly down at him, kneeling at his level. “Do you want to find some clothes upstairs that fit you?”

He blinked and nodded. “Rukia.” He repeated softly before breaking into a wide grin. “That’s a really pretty name! Did your mommy pick that because you’re really pretty?”  
Rukia couldn’t help but blush slightly. “You know…I’m actually not sure. Come on, let’s get you some clothes.” Holding out her hand, Rukia stood up. He was so adorable like this! She really only wanted to hug him and pinch his cheeks. He smiled and took her hand. “Mr. Urahara says your friends with my mommy and daddy.”

Rukia nodded. “That’s right. Your dad knows me pretty well.” She led him up the stairs, hoping Yuzu had kept some of Ichigo’s clothing from years before i the attic. Otherwise, she’d have to go shopping…again. “Urahara better figure out that cure…soon.” She muttered, feeling strange at holding a much smaller hand. Normally, she felt so much smaller compared to Ichigo. Now it was the other way around. _Maybe I’ll get to know him a bit better…now that I can see his childhood first hand?_


	4. ~PJ's and Bedtime~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind, this story was written during the Espada arc, before the manga was finished. Thank you!

After several minutes of frantic searching, Rukia found a box of Ichigo’s old clothes. She brought it down to his room and handed him a t-shirt and pair of jeans. While he scurried off to change, reality began to set in. Rukia was going to have to take care of 8-year-old Ichigo…all by herself. She groaned softly at the thought. Not that she didn’t want to. But with so little experience taking care of a child in the world of the living, Rukia wasn’t sure she could pull it off. Her first instinct was to call Isshin. After all, he’d already raised Ichigo once. Who better than to take care of him now? But that would mean hearing Ichigo complain about it at length once he was an adult again. Her second thought was to call Byakuya or Renji but a few minutes of imagining that scenario quickly dispatched that idea. “Guess I’m babysitting until Urahara sorts this out.” She sighed, standing back up as Ichigo came running back. his clothes now fit him perfectly.

“Look Rukia! These clothes are much better!” He grinned up at her, handing her the clothes he had been wearing before. She took the pile from him, dropping the leather jacket Ichigo had been wearing earlier.

“Here!” Ichigo bent down, eager to help, and handed it to her, a small box falling out of one of the pockets. “What’s this?” His curious fingers were already trying to open the plain black box. Rukia frowned. _What was that indeed._ “Let me see it, Ichigo.” She gently took the box from him and was about to open it when his stomach growled very loudly. It made Rukia chuckle slightly as Ichigo rubbed his belly. “I’m hungry, Miss Rukia.” He smiled sheepishly.

Without thinking, Rukia put the jewelry box into one of Ichigo’s dresser drawers for safe keeping and hugged the small boy. “I can tell.” She grinned. “And it’s just Rukia. No miss in front of it, kay? Let’s go downstairs. I’ve got some yummy sushi for you.”

Ichigo grinned his familiar lopsided smile for her. “You got it! ….Rukia.” He took off running down the stairs, making Rukia shake her head as she followed after him. “This…might be the hardest few days of my life..” She muttered.

Ichigo was already sitting at his chair, chopsticks in hand as he waited on her to serve him a plate. “How hungry are you? On a scale of one to ten?” Rukia asked, opening the box of his favorite sushi. “ELEVEN!” Ichigo shouted, laughing up at her. Rukia rolled her eyes. He never changes. She put several pieces of sushi on his plate, taking her own and sitting next to him. Ichigo was happily chewing on his first piece when he blinked up at her. “Rukia?”

“Yes?”

“Where are my mom and dad?” His amber eyes were staring straight at her, worry reflected in them. Rukia froze mid-chew. _Shit!_ She should have known this question would come up.

“Well…they…” She couldn’t tell him his mom was dead. There was no way in hell. She saw how much it hurt him as an adult. YEARS after. There was just no way she could bear to watch him suffer through even more. “They just went out of town for a few days. They had to take Yuzu and Karin with them because they’re so little but your mommy told me you were such a big boy, you could stay home and play games with me instead!” Rukia’s smile wasn’t entirely genuine. But it was close enough to the truth that she could smile nonetheless.

Ichigo didn’t seem to notice anything off about her smile. He matched her grin and took another big bite of his sushi. “My mommy is so cool saying that about me! She says I’m her big boy all the time and one day, I’m going to be as big as my dad!”

Rukia stifled the laughter that came from hearing his comments. _If only Ichigo could hear himself._ “T-that’s right! One day, I’m sure you will be. You might even be stronger than your dad!” 

Amber eyes widened at her words. “Really? Do you really think so? He’s awful strong!” Rukia nodded. “I know so.” She gave him a knowing wink and pushed his plate closer. “Now hurry up and finish your dinner.” Throwing her another grin, Ichigo began to eat faster. _Why me?_ Rukia groaned.

The TV flickered as Ichigo yawned again. Rukia was sitting on the corner of the sofa; her legs sprawled out along the couch. Dirty dishes still sat in the sink but Rukia didn't feel like washing them tonight. The small boy’s head rested lightly against Rukia’s chest, his small body curled up next to her. She kissed his hair softly and turned off the TV. “Come on baka. I think you're tired and ready for bed.” She sat up, picking him up and carrying him up the stairs. 

“I don’t wanna go to sleep yet!” Ichigo protested, trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

“That’s too bad because you're tired.” Rukia hummed, opening the door to his room. She had added a few more blankets and pillows to his bed to make it more child friendly. Setting him down, Rukia handed him a pair of pj’s she found in his box of old clothes. They were red with black webs all down the sleeves and legs, a dark black Spiderman symbol on the chest. “Go change and brush your teeth.”

Ichigo grumbled but did as he was told. Rukia already had his blankets pulled back when he returned. “I don’t wanna sleep yet!” Ichigo crossed his arms. Violet eyes rolled sarcastically. Of course, he couldn’t be a perfect child.

“Just lie down and let me sing to you, okay? Pretty please? For me?” She pouted softly, gleeful when he caved in and lay down obediently. I guess that pout works for both older and younger Ichigo. The thought brought a smile to her lips as she sat on the edge of his bed.

“Sing already, Rukia.” He sighed, curling up in the blankets. “Alright, alright baka.” Rukia cleared her throat and softly began to sing.

“I see the moon  
The moon sees me  
God bless the moon  
and God bless me”

Ichigo’s amber eyes were wide with wonder as they gazed up into Rukia’s violet eyes. She smiled and stroked his hair gently, continuing to sing.

“I see the stars  
The stars see me  
God bless the stars  
and God bless me”

Her deeper voice swam through each note gracefully, her fingertips gently brushing Ichigo’s hair as she lulled him to sleep. Amber eyes were closing slowly as another yawn escaped his lips.

“I see the world.  
The world sees me.  
God bless the world,  
And God bless me.

I know an angel  
Watches over me.  
God bless the angels,  
And God bless me.”

Rukia looked down at Ichigo to see him sleeping peacefully. He had grasped her hand in his and pulled it against his cheek, his mouth quivering slightly as he slept. The peaceful expression on his face tugged at Rukia’s heart. She bent over, kissing his soft cheek. A single tear sliding down her cheek. _Ichigo… I swear I’ll watch over you until Urahara figures out the cure. I swear it._ Silently, Rukia slipped out of the room, changing into her own pj’s and resting on Yuzu’s bed. She left Ichigo’s door open slightly so she could hear him if anything happened. Closing her eyes, all of her worries and thoughts came crashing down. She hugged her pillow tight, tossing and turning in frustration until exhaustion claimed her mind.


	5. Princes and Princesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was created during the espada arc, before the manga was completed. Thank you.

It seemed that a routine formed over the next few days. Ichigo would wake up at 6am every morning and gleefully run into Yuzu and Karin’s room to wake Rukia. She would grumble for a while about how early it was but soon relented to his pouting. Bleary eyed, Rukia would make him toast and pour some orange juice for him, stumble over to the couch and nap until he was done. The small boy would then make his way over to her and wake her up again, whining to play. Finally, Rukia would give up on sleep. As soon as he was settled playing a game or watching tv, Rukia would slip out of the room and call Urahara for an update. Every morning and every night she’d call. But it was always the same reply. “I’m still working on the cure Miss Kuchiki. You have to understand, Ichigo’s reistsu is highly unstable. It’s hard for me to factor in all the effects since I’m not dealing with a normal soul reaper.” Each time, Urahara would be greeted with a snarl and threats from the petite soul reaper. It wasn’t hard, looking after Ichigo. He listened for the most part and didn’t give her too bad of a time. Then there were the hollows…

Rukia and Ichigo were sitting on the couch, this time watching a movie on the screen. It was a movie called “Tangled” and Ichigo was completely caught up in the tale of a brave man saving a princess. Rukia watched the way his amber eyes would light up or darken, according to the story. When the main character met Rapunzel, his eyes sparkled brightly. When the man tricked the princess, his eyes seemed to deepen to a darker brown, an almost smoldering look in his eyes. It fascinated Rukia. She was just about to muss his hair and tell him how adorable he looked when there was a beeping from her back pocket. _Not now!_ Rukia flipped it open, tracking the hollow’s reistsu to see whether it was close. _Hmm Not that far away…It should only take me 5 minutes tops. I can leave Ichigo alone for 5 minutes, can’t I?_ She looked down to see his light brown eyes gazing up at her curiously. “Did someone call you, Rukia?”

_Yeah…I can leave him. He’s so into this movie, he’ll be fine._ “Yes! I have to run outside for a few minutes but I’ll be right back okay? Just stay here and watch the movie.” She handed him the bowl of popcorn that was on her lap and made sure he had plenty of juice in his cup. Rukia leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, Rukia!” he smiled up at her, turning back to the tv, not suspecting a thing. She waited until she was outside before popping her soul candy and stepping out of her gigai. “Stay outside and stay hidden. Make sure Ichigo stays safe.” She ordered Chappy who nodded and hid in some bushes. Rukia flashstepped a few blocks over, where the hollow had appeared. It only took a few sidesteps and dodges before Sode no Shirayuki sliced through its white mask like butter. Ha, Ichigo worries too much, insisting on coming with me to every hollow. Not even waiting for the hollow to finish shimmering out of existence, Rukia hurried back to the Kurosaki house, praying Ichigo had been good. She was so preoccupied with this thought, she failed to notice the new spiritual pressure that appeared. The hollow she had killed was just a smoldering pile of black ash now. Two pairs of black boots now walked over the spot of the attack.

“So what do you think?”

“I’m surprised he didn’t come with her.”

“Are you? Why would he come with such a low level hollow?”

“You don’t know that orange haired bastard like I do. Trust me. He wouldn’t leave her alone even with such a low level hollow. He must be off somewhere.” A wide smirk appeared on the blue haired arrancar’s face. “Which means his pretty little girlfriend is ours for the taking.”

“You always were hasty Grimmjow. Shouldn’t we check to make sure he isn’t around? If he is, I’d rather not find out with a zanpakto in the back.” Ulquiorra muttered. 

“Calm yer shit, Schiffer. It’s time for a change in plan. Since Ichigo’s not here to fight…let’s just take his girl.” The sneer across his face was pure evil. “I guarantee he’ll fight us then.”

Ulquirra sighed and turned away. “Remember..I’m only here to watch you to make sure you don’t step out of line. I have no interest in the soul reaper girl.”

“Fuck off you green eyed freak! Let’s go and get ready.” With that, both arrancar silently melted back into the surroundings.


	6. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that this was written before the manga was finished, during the Espada arc.

Rukia sighed in relief as she spotted Ichigo still sitting on the couch. He looked up when she entered the room. “Rukia!” he chirped happily, patting the seat next to him. “Sit with me…I wanna lay on you.” Rolling her eyes, Rukia complied, letting him rest against her as she held him. The movie was almost over and Rapunzel’s hair had turned dark brown. Ichigo looked over at the soul reaper. “You know what Rukia? I think she looks prettier with short dark hair. When I imagine my princess, she always has short dark hair.” Violet eyes widened as he turned back to the tv. _Can he mean…me?_ Rukia hugged him a bit tighter, wishing with all her heart Urahara would hurry with that cure. The small boy noticed her arms tightening and looked up into her eyes again. “You’re really pretty Rukia. I like you.” He grinned, putting his small hand on her cheek. “Will you be my princess when I’m big like my dad? I’ll buy you lots of pretty stuff! Just like my dad does for mommy! Oh but I won’t trick you like he did." Ichigo pointed at the screen. “I’ll protect you from the bad guys, like a real prince is supposed to. That’s what my mom named me!” He pointed at himself, now standing proudly on the sofa. “He who protects!” With shimmering eyes, Rukia kissed his cheek. “When you’re older.” She promised him, smiling as his proclamation.

Rukia and Ichigo spent the rest of the day relatively peaceful. The raven haired soul reaper quickly discovered that although her pout would work on Ichigo, she had a hard time resisting those wide amber eyes. Lucky for her, Ichigo didn’t ask for a lot of outrageous things. The only request she had to deny was his never ending hunger for chocolate. She gave him a few pieces here and there but this kid was more addicted to chocolate than anyone she'd ever met. She had to admit, it was pretty cute. With some coaxing on her part, she had put Ichigo to bed. It had been a long night. She had just sat down on Yuzu’s bed when a familiar ringing came from her pocket. “You’d better have good news Urahara.” Rukia grumbled as she put the phone to her ear. 

“As a matter of fact, Miss Kuchiki, I do."

“You do?! What is it? Did you find a way to cure Ichigo?!” Rukia jolted up in bed, unable to contain her excitement.

“Yes. It took a long while but I finally cracked the code. The antidote is fermenting now and should be ready tomorrow at midnight."

Rukia released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. That secret fear that Ichigo would stay so young had been eating away at her silently. She missed him holding her at night; his random kisses while she was distracted; the way she could make him blush by whispering in his ear; how his reistsu was always surrounding and protecting her. She missed him. As adorable as 8 year old Ichigo was…it wasn't the same. Rukia had already told herself if there was no cure, she would continue to protect Ichigo and to teach him to be a soul reaper again. But all that washed away with Kisuke’s words. Inhaling deeply, Rukia spoke into the phone again. “Thank you Urahara…I mean that.”

“Of course, since this was partially my doing, I’m happy to give you a discount.” Urahara sang to her. The snarl he received on the other end was more than enough answer. “Gomen! It’s on the house. Just bring little Ichi by tomorrow at midnight and you’ll have your big strong handsome soul reaper boyfriend back in no time!” Rukia blushed bright red and hung up the phone. Finally relaxing, her eyes closed and her breathing deepened as the small soul reaper fell asleep.

Someone was crying. In her deep sleep, Rukia groaned, trying to stop the noise. _Who was that? Why are they crying?_ Finally, violet eyes opened and blinked, bleary with sleep before widening in the dark. “That noise…its coming from Ichigo’s room!” In a flash, she was at his door, opening it softly. “Ichigo?” Her only answer was a soft whimpering sob, a mess of orange hair tossing and turning in the bed. Rukia silently walked over to him, sitting on the edge of his bed. She reached out to touch his cheek, pulling her hand back in surprise. _It’s wet…He’s been crying…How long has he been like this?_ She picked him up gently, holding him against her as she rocked him softly. Small hands reached up to grip her shirt, making Rukia look down in surprise. She saw Ichigo staring up at her with terrified wide eyes. “Please Rukia…make the monsters go away…” he whispered, closing his eyes again and holding her tight, as if he were afraid to let go. It broke her heart. She leaned down and kissed him, holding him tighter. “I’m here Ichigo. I won’t let the monsters get you.”

He opened his eyes again at her words, tears sliding down his small face once more. He shook his head slowly, whispering “No, Rukia. You don’t understand…the monsters…want you!” His grip tightened even more.

Rukia blinked. “Why would they want me? Ichigo, I won’t let them have either of us okay? You’re safe with me. I swear, I’ll protect you.”

After a few moments, his small fingers relaxed slightly as he rested his head against her chest. “Mm, your heart sounds nice…Can I sleep here?” His voice was thick with sleep once more.

_How ironic…I’m the one usually saying that to him!_ She kissed his orange hair again. “Of course…” She began to hum her lullaby, rocking him slowly to sleep. Rukia’s mind, however, was far from sleep. _These monsters…are they hollows? But how does he know about them? His memory…is it starting to blend together? This can’t be good… and why do I have such a feeling of foreboding._


	7. ~A deadly game~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was written before the manga was finished, during the espada arc. Thank you!

It was already daylight when Rukia opened her eyes. She blinked, recognizing she was back in Ichigo’s room. There was a small sigh next to her. She looked down to see the young boy curled up beside her; Rukia’s arms around his waist as she held him protectively all night. There were dried tear stains on his face. _Funny, I don’t remember falling asleep…_ She kissed his cheek lightly, pulling the blankets up and around him. Silently, Rukia slipped out of his room.

It was another hour before Ichigo sleepily walked down the stairs. Rukia was already dressed in her favorite sundress, sitting at the table with chocolate chip pancakes stacked high in front of her. Her hands held up her favorite manga as she sipped at a glass of juice. It wasn’t until Ichigo was right in front of her that she noticed him. “Hey sleepy head! You hungry?” She pulled him up onto her lap. Amber eyes brightened visibly at the chocolate chip pancakes. “Yes please!”

Rukia laughed and set him down in the chair, handing him a fork as she poured syrup over his pancakes. _I need to take his mind off things. He usually wakes up so early. For him to sleep in like that… He must have been terrified. Maybe a walk in the park will cheer him up? But what was that nightmare about anyways?_ She sat down beside him, watching him eagerly stuff forkfuls of pancakes into his mouth. “Baka! Slow down! You’re going to choke if you keep doing that!” His only response was to give her his famous lopsided grin and continue wolfing down his food. Rolling her eyes, Rukia stood up and began cleaning the dishes from last night, putting them away. “What do you say we go to the park this afternoon for a while? We can play all kinds of games there and you can work off all that energy. “

Ichigo just swallowed the last bit of his pancakes. “Yay! The park! Rukia, will you play tag with me? Or hide and seek?!”

Rukia nodded. “Of course I will. Then later at night, we have to go visit a friend of mine, okay? So you get to stay up extra late!” Ichigo gave her a huge grin. “You’re so nice, Rukia!”

“Thank you. Now go up stairs and get dressed. Clean your room for me while I do some chores and then we’ll go after lunch.”~~~

“Do you plan on watching their home the entire time?” Ulquiorra didn’t move from his perch on a long branch. Grimmjow just sneered down at him from his higher branch.

“Shut it. She’ll leave the house soon. We can grab her then.”

“Keep in mind there cannot be a large number of humans around. Aizen doesn’t want to stir up the 13 Court Guard Squads yet. We haven’t prepared for his second plan.”

“I know that! Just shut yer fucking mouth. She’ll leave, we’ll follow her. As soon as no one is around, we grab her and go.” The blue haired espada adjusted his position. Ulquiorra looked up slowly, his famous blank stare painted on his face.

“And do you honestly believe that girl will just go quietly? She defeated a low level espada single handedly.”

“Trust me…she’s not as strong as the orange haired bastard. Between the two of us, she doesn’t have a chance.”

“She will if she notices you aren’t hiding your reistsu.” 

“Damn it!” Grimmjow cursed, covering his spiritual pressure once more. “This takes too much concentration.”

Ulquiorra bit back his retort, turning his attention back to the house. The front door had just opened. ~~~

“Ichigo! Let’s go, baka!” Her foot tapping impatiently on the ground, Rukia waited as Ichigo ran around, looking for his shoes. “Found them!” He sang triumphantly, sitting down to put them on. Rolling her eyes, the small soul reaper leaned against the front door. A faint breeze moved her hair slightly as she looked uneasily down the street. She could have sworn that, for an instant, she had sensed strong spiritual pressure nearby. But it was gone now, leaving nothing but an empty street with trees swaying in the breeze and neighbors bustling about. _If it’s such a perfect day to go to the park, why do I feel so anxious?_

“Rukia?”

She looked down to see a now ready Ichigo gazing up at her intently. She smiled and held out her hand. “Ready?”

“Yes! Let’s go! It’s this way!” He slipped his small hand into hers, leading her along the side walk. Rukia couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at the enthusiastic boy. For once, my hand is bigger than his… It wasn’t long before the park came into view. There were several children playing, their parents chatting on the benches. Ichigo pulled along until they reached the play ground area, slides and swing sets peppering the grass. “Wanna play tag?” There was a mischievous sparkle in Ichigo’s bright amber eyes.

“Um, sure baka.” I know that look…

A small hand reached out and tapped her. “TAG YOU’RE IT!” Ichigo called, already running through the grass, his orange hair a blur. Rukia stared after him in surprise for a second. Even without flash-step, he’s fast! She blinked and shook her head, taking off after him.

Panting and leaning on a tree, Rukia had to admit - Ichigo had a lot more energy then she remembered. _No wonder Isshin started fighting with him! It’s gotta be the only way to deplete this kid’s energy!_ It had been several turns of tag with Ichigo chasing Rukia, inevitably catching up to her and touching her dress or Rukia chasing him, admittedly using flash step toward the end to scoop him up, tickling his stomach before kissing his cheek and setting him down. “Oi! Ichigo!” she called. A flash of orange hair burst through the trees, stopping in front of her. “Yes Rukia?” He smiled innocently, not even out of breath.

“Why don’t we play…hide and seek for a while…” That way I can catch my breath and he can keep playing. We only have an hour before it gets dark so a few rounds of this and then it’s dinner time.

“Okay Rukia! Can I hide first?!” The small boy was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. “I’m really good at hiding!”

She stifled a laugh. “Okay baka. You can hide first. Let me count to ten.” ~~~

“Damn it! How long will it take for all these people to go home?!” Grimmjow growled, staring straight at the raven haired soul reaper in the park. “She’s playing with that kid and they’re right by all those other kids….”

“Patience Grimmjow. Remember Aizen-sama’s orders.” Ulquiorra continued to lay on the ground, his eyes closed as if he were napping.

“Screw him and his orders. I want to sink my claws into that bitch right now.”

“If you try, you are aware that I am obligated to stop you.” A single green streaked eye opened to stare at the feline espada.

Grimmjow opened his mouth, a snarl in his voice when his eyes followed the orange haired boy as he ran through some trees right into a clearing. He ducked down, hiding against another tree on the other side. That part of the park was completely cut off. No one was there except for the boy. Grimmjow turned his attention to the soul reaper. “Come on…follow the brat…” he muttered. Ulquiorra sensed the sudden tension in the air and sat up, his eyes also following her, silently. ~~~

Rukia kept her eyes closed after counting, feeling for his spiritual pressure, her breathing finally back to normal. “There!” She opened her eyes, a smirk on her face. “Baka, I found you!” She called, starting to walk in his general direction. His laughter reached Rukia’s ears as she ducked under several branches and entered the clearing. She looked around before spotting the tree Ichigo was hiding behind. “Got ya!” 

“Hey that’s my line...” came a snarl from behind her.

Rukia stopped, frozen mid-step. She felt her blood turn to ice as that voice reached her ears. She knew that voice…and the espada it belonged to. _That’s….not ….possible…_ Her eyes were wide with fear as she glanced over her shoulder slowly. A devious grin was spread over the feline’s face as he stood inches away from her. “Grimmjow… “ She whispered, her mind screaming one word… _Run._


	8. ~Caught in a Trap~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was written before the manga was completed, during the espada arc. Thank you!

Grimmjow's smirk only widened when Rukia jumped back, turning around to face him. “Well well…its about time! I was getting impatient!” 

Rukia’s mind was turning swiftly, several strategies running through her head. She had to get Ichigo out of there. That was her only priority. _He can’t defend himself at all like this. If he were himself, we might have a chance. But like this…I’m not strong enough to hold them both back. I have to get him out of here without them seeing._ Rukia resisted the urge to glance behind her. That would be a dead giveaway. She prayed Ichigo would remain hidden and not come out. She could feel the fear in his reistsu and murmured a kido, shielding it from the espada. _There is no way I’ll let them have him…none. But there was no way for her to run with him. No chance of Ichigo escaping…unless…_

“You look a little distracted, soul reaper.” Grimmjow took a step forward. “Why don’t you draw your sword and let’s get this over with? Unless you want to come quietly. “ He sneered at her, Ulquiorra staying back and observing. Rukia didn’t have a choice. She had to keep them distracted from Ichigo - just until she could put her plan in motion.

“You bastards shouldn’t be so cocky. Asking me to draw my weapon is a death sentence. Didn’t Ichigo teach you a lesson last time?” She saw Grimmjow’s eyes flash with anger and hatred. _Good…if he’s angry, he’s not paying attention to anything else,_ She smirked, taking the soul candy and separating from her gigai. “You know what to do.” She whispered to chappy who immediately ran into the trees, circling around quietly, out of sight from the arrancar. Rukia knew the odds were not in her favor…but she had to be the aggressor.

“If you really think you can def-“

“Dance! Sode no shirayuki! Some no mai- Tsukishiro!” Rukia didn’t waste any time, jumping high in the air, an ice circle forming under the espada. He snarled, his blue hair a blur as he reappeared behind the soul reaper. She turned, raising her zanpakto in time to deflect the blow. “You really should just come quietly. “

“Fat chance in hell. I thought you were tamed when Ichigo kicked your ass!” Rukia glared defiantly back at him.

“Where is your bastard of a boyfriend? Shouldn’t he be here saving your ass by now? Or does he not care about his pretty little soul reaper anymore?” His left hand was now at her stomach, red energy starting to form. “Cero.” He whispered as Rukia gasped, flash stepping immediately out of the way. A small tendril of smoke rose from her shihaksho. _That was too close._ The espada’s cackling laughter reached her ears as she searched for Chappy’s spiritual pressure. “Come on…” She muttered, deflecting another blow as Grimmjow attacked once again.

Ichigo was stunned, staring wide eyed from the tree. The monsters from his nightmare were real! He tried to shout out Rukia’s name but his voice was gone. _I have to help her!_ As soon as he took a step forward, a hand reached out, covering his nose and mouth. He kicked, muffled screaming as he attempted to escape but strong arms pulled him back into the trees, keeping him smothered. “Shut up! They’ll hear you!” He knew that scent. “Rukia?” He looked up, the hand finally releasing his mouth. “No…not quite. I’m Chappy. Rukia is out there fighting. She told me to come and get you.”

Ichigo blinked, confusion reflected in his amber eyes. “But…you look just like Rukia? I don’t understand.”

Chappy shook her head, dragging him along by the hand. “No time to explain. Do you want to help, Rukia?” Her usually goofy demeanor nonexistent. She knew how serious Rukia-sama had been with her orders.

“Of course I want to help Rukia! I’m her prince! I’m supposed to protect her from those bad guys! I can’t do that from here though.” Ichigo once again tried to escape her grasp.

“You can help Rukia but you have to listen to me!” Chappy pulled against his arm, bringing him closer. She bent down so she was at his eye level, her brilliant violet eyes staring straight into his. “Stay quiet and do exactly what I say. Got it?”

Looking up at her with wide amber eyes, Ichigo nodded. “Yes ma’am. “

“Good, then come here.” She brought Ichigo to a small clearing, maybe a foot long and wide, surrounded by trees and hidden from where she and Grimmjow fought. “Just stand right there.” Chappy stepped back and gave Rukia the signal, a small sudden spike in her reistsu.

Her head spinning from being slammed against a tree, it took Rukia a full minute to realize that Chappy was signaling her. Ulquiorra also seemed to notice, his head turning in that direction. “Come on! Just tell me where that carrot-topped bastard is! Where is he hiding?! Why won’t he defend you?!” Grimmjow’s eyes were bright with fury, his only goal to destroy this bitch of a soul reaper.

“Bakudo 61 Rikujōkōrō!” Rukia shouted. The feline espada was suddenly pierced with several rays of light. “Damn it!” He struggled against his restraints as Rukia turned away from him and toward Chappy. Ulquiorra also started to move in that direction. “Oh no you don’t!” She positioned her hands, moving them according to the spell as she murmured the incantation. “Bakudo number 8, Bakudo number 26 SEKI KYAKKO!” A bright blue light entwined with purple burst from her hand and right for the small boy as Ichigo gasped and crouched down to shield himself, still out of sight of the arrancar and held in place by Chappy. The light encircled him, surrounding the boy with its energy before suddenly seeming to disappear along with Ichigo. Nothing was left in the small clearing, except for a bit of smoke. Grimmjow’s laughter echoed through air as he burst free from Rukia’s kido. She was hunched over, panting as she leaned against a tree. Sweat dripped down her cheek as she looked at Chappy. The mod soul nodded once to her master. _Good…it worked._ She glanced up as Ulquiorra stepped forward, standing next to Grimmjow.

“I see…” Ulquiorra stated simply. Grimmjow turned toward him. “See what, you freak?! I thought you were just observing!”

He ignored his comrade’s remark and continued to look steadily at Rukia. “That boy…his reistsu was similar to that of Ichigo Kurosaki. Yet somehow it was in a childlike state. You did not want us to find out since he cannot defend himself and you knew you were outmatched. So you used a double kido incantation to hide him. One for a shield and one to refract light so we cannot see or hear him. However, a double kido takes a lot of reistsu which you already depleted in your fight with Grimmjow. Now you are reduced to clinging to a tree for support but are satisfied because your only goal was to keep the boy away from us. Am I mistaken?”

Rukia inhaled, standing up straight once more. “Tch…you make it sound like I still can’t defeat you bastards.” _Wow I sound like Ichigo…He’s right though. I don’t have much strength left. Ichigo is safe so at least I can concentrate on defeating these two._ She gripped her sword a bit tighter. _They underestimate me. I have that in my favor._

“I’m done talking!” Grimmjow lunged forward, Rukia bringing up her zanpakto. Another cero formed in his right hand as Rukia flash stepped out of the way, bringing her sword down on his shoulder. The espada side stepped and used Rukia’s momentum to push her right in to the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs. She gasped, temporarily unable to move. She could hear his laughter as Grimmjow approached her. _Move! Move Damn it! Move!_ Rukia started to reach for her sword when a sharp pain shot through her arm. The blue haired espada smiled wider as he pressed his boot harder against her elbow, putting his whole weight on it until her heard a sickening snap. Rukia’s pain-filled scream echoed through the trees. “Ah ah. You can’t have that sword right now.” He kept his weight on her arm as he stepped onto her chest with his other foot, slowly shifting his weight. Rukia gasped, her entire body screaming at her in agony. He leaned down, digging his heel into one of her ribs. This time, Rukia’s scream covered the snap of her bone. “I wish I could kill you soul reaper…to see the light drain from those eyes. But I want Ichigo to see it…I want him to fight me. He’s the one I want dead. But you..you’re the pawn to get him.” He looked up at Ulquiorra for a moment before returning his gaze to the petite girl. “Where did you hide the kid?”

She panted harder, unable to breath with his weight on her chest. Still, she glared up defiantly at the espada. “I don’t know.” He frowned, pressing harder until there was another snap. Rukia screamed louder, her one good arm clawing at his foot in a futile effort to shift his weight if only a little.

“I’ll ask again. Where. Is. The. Brat?” His patience was wearing thin. Plan or not, he may just kill the girl.

Despite the intense pain, Rukia smirked. "Go to hell.”

Growling, Grimmjow aimed his right hand over her face. “Let me wipe that smile off your face soul reaper. Maybe then you’ll talk! Ce-“ His weight was suddenly off Rukia as she gasped, shaking and coughing up blood. She looked up to see Ulquiorra with his hand over Grimmjow’s.

“If you kill her…the whole plan must be readjusted. Think carefully, Grimmjow.” The blue haired espada ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Fine.” He growled. “Let’s just take her and go.” He turned back to see Rukia already turned over, her sword in her good arm while the other hung useless at her side. She was struggled to her knees, blood dripping down her chin. “Some no mai….hakuren!” A wall of ice shot straight for the two espada as Rukia collapsed back on the ground, coughing up more blood.

“Cero!” Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both raised their hands, melting her ice so it fell harmlessly. She struggled to keep her eyes open, blinking as her vision blurred. “You really should have just told us. You will tell us eventually. How much torture can that small body endure?” The blue haired espada put his boot on her head, digging her face into the ground. Rukia gasped, pain shooting through her skull as she slowly closed her eyes. She glanced off into the trees and thought she saw a flash of amber before her violet eyes closed, darkness overtaking her mind.

Ichigo screamed, pounding his small hands against the shield that hid him from the monsters. He saw everything…every wound inflicted on Rukia. He cried hot tears of rage as she collapsed onto the ground. “I’m here! I’m here! Take me! Stop hurting her!” His sobs echoed within his protective prison as the espada broke her ribs. Her screams causing every fiber of his being to protest. Sitting on his heels, Ichigo watched as she tried once more to attack. “She’s bleeding..” he reached out, putting a helpless hand against the shield. He saw her look over at him, their eyes connecting for a moment before violet darkened. “No!”

Feline hands picked up the limp body of the raven haired soul reaper, throwing her over his shoulder. “Let’s go.” The green eyed monster ripped the sky open, revealing inky darkness on the other side. They stepped through, sealing the entrance and disappearing entirely, taking Rukia with them and leaving Ichigo alone, hidden in the park.


	9. Plan of Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiruki: Ichigo and Rukia were having a normal day at home when something went wrong. Urahara accidentally reverted Ichigo back to his 8 year old self. Now the espada are after them and time is running out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this was written before the manga was complete, during the Espada Arc to be exact. So just keep that in mind. Thank you!

  
  
Urahara stepped through his senkai-mon. Tessai bowed, respectfully waiting for his master. “Did you acquire the medicine from Squad 4?” He held out the ex captain’s green and white hat.  
  
With a smile, Urahara replaced the hat on his head. “Yes I did. It wasn’t really necessary but I know Miss Kuchiki will throw a fit if I told her the side effects of the antidote were extreme nausea and fever without getting Ichigo something to help that as well. The last time she kicked me, she aimed a little too low if you catch my meaning.” Tessai nodded, respectfully following his boss silently. “Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?”  
  
Both men now walked through the training grounds under Urahara’s shop, stopping at the ladder. “There were several spikes of reistsu near a park some ways away sir.” Tessai rubbed the back of his neck. “I would have gone to investigate, but several minor hollow appeared near the shop.” Urahara nodded, flashstepping up the stairs with Tessai right behind him. “Let’s go check it out then.”

* * *

  
“There appears to have been a battle here sir.” Tessai pointed to several places where the dirt was turned over, particles of ice still clinging to the grass. “Doesn’t Miss Kuchiki have an ice zanpakto?” He looked over at Kisuke. “What do you think, boss?”  
  
“I have a very bad feeling about this. The residual reistsu is very strong. Definitely arrancar. Possibly espada. Miss Kuchiki’s reistsu is mingled with it as well. “ He stopped suddenly, gazing intently at the ground in front of him. A sideways glance confirmed his suspicion. “Alright Chappy…you can come out now. I’ve found the boy.” He extending his right arm and released the kido in front of him. A shaking Ichigo lay curled up on the grass, his face smudged with dirt and tear stains as he looked up fearfully. Chappy walked slowly out of the trees. “Urahara-san.” She bowed. “Rukia-sama wished me to relay the events that occurred here and to see to his safety.” She indicated Ichigo who was standing upright. “I was afraid to approach him in case the espada came back and sensed me near him.”  
  
Urahara raised a hand. “It’s alright. I need to know exactly what hap-“  
  
“You stay away!” Ichigo shouted, shoving Urahara hard. “I bet you’re with those monsters that took Rukia. Bring her back! Bring her back right now!” Tears slipped down his small cheek once more, mixing with the dirt on his face. “Please…please give her back…you can have me. Just don’t hurt her. “ He hiccupped, sobbing softly as he knelt on the ground. Chappy reached down and hugged him, gently cradling the boy in her arms. _She smells just like Rukia._ He thought, gripping her shirt and crying softly against her chest. “They hurt her Miss Chappy. She was bleeding. I didn’t protect her.” He sobbed harder as the girl shushed him gently.  
  
“Urahara-san. May we continue inside? My first priority is the boy. Rukia-sama was very clear about that.” She held him a bit tighter, knowing he had seen every bit of her mistress’ pain. It must have hurt him as much as it hurt Chappy to watch. But orders were orders and she was not permitted to disobey.  
  
The sandy haired soul reaper sighed, nodding his head. “Of course. Right this way.”

* * *

  
After the 9th attempt to put Ichigo to bed, Chappy gave up. She sat cross-legged in front of Urahara with Ichigo on her lap. He was curled up, his hand still gripping her shirt and his eyes closed. Moving back and forth slightly in a soothing rocking motion, the replacement soul looked back up at the shopkeeper. “That’s everything that happened. “ She finished.  
  
“I see…” His fan waved back and forth slowly, a slight frown painted across his features.  
  
“If we turn him back now, you-know-who will be at full strength again. He can defeat those espada and we can get Rukia-sama back.” She didn’t want to say his name. She knew Ichigo was listening and might try to go after Rukia on his own if he thought there was a chance he could save her. For now, he was trusting her and Urahara to do that job. The last thing Chappy needed was to chase after a stubborn child.  
  
The shopkeeper sighed. “Therein lies our problem. You see, in order to complete the antidote, I need some of Rukia’s reistsu. She was the one who awakened his soul reaper powers…I need to replicate that process so to speak. I didn’t explain it to her earlier but I didn’t anticipate this attack either. “  
  
Chappy’s frown deepened as she continued to rock Ichigo slowly as he sighed against her chest. “Can you use mine?”  
  
“I’m afraid not. It won’t work unless its hers.”  
  
“ So we can’t turn him back to normal without Rukia-sama and we can’t rescue Rukia-sama without him being back to normal.” Could this possibly be any worse for her mistress?  
  
“Yes, that seems to be our dilemma.” He snapped the fan shut. “Unless…we bring the antidote and little one here to her. If we can manage to sneak in, I can take some of her reistsu, mix it in and give the boy the antidote. Normal Ichi can come out and we can escape or we can fight. I have a feeling when he finds out what happened, our boy will be pretty ticked off.”  
  
“Do we have a chance?” Chappy asked, tightening her hold on the boy. “Rukia-sama’s orders were very clear. He must be kept safe at all costs.”  
  
“He’ll be safer when he has his powers restored and can fight back.” Urahara pointed out. “Besides, if Ichigo finds out we let his precious Rukia die at their hands, it’s us he’ll murder. “ He opened the fan, covering most of his face except for his eyes. “Do you really want to take that chance?”  
  
With a sigh, Chappy shook her head. “No…that’s our only option then. How soon will we leave?”  
  
“Just give me an hour to gather supplies. “ He stood up, about to turn away when something caught his clothing.  
  
“Please….please mister…save my princess? Save Rukia?” Amber eyes shone with desperation as Ichigo looked up into Urahara’s eyes.  
  
“Of course…I will do everything in my power to save her.” He reached out and gently tapped the orange-haired boy’s head. “You just go back to sleep now, okay?”  
  
Chappy kissed his forehead, laying down on the makeshift bed and holding Ichigo as he slept.”Mm…Rukia…I’ll save you. Just wait.” He murmured softly, his brow furrowed. Chappy let out a soft sigh. _Please Rukia-sama. Stay alive. He needs you._

* * *

  
_Drip. Drip. Drip._ Rukia finally started to wake up. Her eyes were heavy as feeling returned to the rest of her body. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ Pain. The first thing Rukia felt was pain. A soft groan escaped her lips as pain pulsed through her body with each breath. Her arms…they were pulled above her and bound. Her left arm seemed to be at a weird angle. She tried to move it and instantly gasped in pain. Violet eyes opened slowly, blinking as she tried to clear her blurred vision. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ Rukia could hardly see anything. It was dark. A deep darkness that made her question her own sanity. _That sound…is so annoying…where’s that water coming from?_ There were restraints around her shoulders and waist, keeping her in an almost upright position, slightly leaned forward toward the ground. She looked down, barely able to make out the floor beneath her. _Drip. Drip_ There was a pool of blood near her. Something was dripping into it. 

_Drip_ Rukia blinked again and realized where the blood was coming from. Her bangs that usually sat against her face were leaning away from her now. There was blood dripping down the strands of hair and falling into the small puddle in front of her. _Oh …I see. This is my blood. My head is bleeding. That’s right. I was attacked. Ichigo. Where is Ichigo?_ Slight panic filled her as she looked around, the movement causing sharp stabs of pain all through her body. “Ah!” She bit her lip, stifling her scream of pain. Her memory came rushing back. _I hid him from the espada. That’s right. They couldn’t find him. He’s safe. Ichigo is safe._ She relaxed against her restraints again, the rhythmic dripping continuing. “That’s all that matters. My sun… is safe.” The darkness of sleep called her name, lulling her back to unconsciousness. Rukia could resist no longer. She relaxed even more, welcoming the numbing of her pain when she heard a familiar voice. _No Rukia. You can’t give up. That’s not who you are. I’m coming for you. You swore to me that you wouldn’t die, midget. Don’t give in. Fight. Fight for me, Rukia._ “Ichi..go..” She groaned, unable to sleep with his voice whispering in her ear. _I’m coming for you Rukia. Don’t let those bastards win. Don’t leave me. You promised._ “Am I going crazy?” She whispered. She heard no answer. “Well then…just hurry up baka…I don’t know how long I can keep my promise.”


	10. ~Confession~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiruki: Ichigo and Rukia were having a normal day at home when something went wrong. Urahara accidentally reverted Ichigo back to his 8 year old self. Now the espada are after them and time is running out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this was written before the manga was complete, during the Espada Arc to be exact. So just keep that in mind. Thank you!

  
  
“Talking to yerself, eh Soul reaper?” Grimmjow stood against what must have been the door way. It was only a slightly lighter shade of black then the inside of her cell. All Rukia could see of the espada was a dark silhouette. She blinked and suddenly he was right in front of her, his fingers on her cheeks as he squeezed her face painfully. “You’re such a sorry excuse for a soul reaper. You got caught so easily. I don’t know what that bastard sees in you.” He knelt down so his eyes were level with hers. She cringed, feeling his hot breath against her skin. “You know what I’m gonna do when I find him?” He dug his nails into her skin until small drops of blood formed. “I’ll tear that little brat to shreds. He won’t even see it coming. Little Ichigo is never going to fucking grow up to be the pain in the ass he is.” Rukia could feel her breath catch as she pushed down the panic that immediately surfaced. _He doesn’t know where Ichigo is yet. Chappy will protect him. Urahara will protect him. He’s safe. Grimmjow can’t touch him._ The espada noticed the look in her eyes. “You think that your friends will be able to protect him?” He smirked, putting his hand on one of the many chains that fell from the ceiling. With a flick of his wrist, Grimmjow yanked down hard, causing the chains around Rukia’s arms to jerk upward. Her scream echoed against the walls of her cell as both of her broken and good arm were forced upward. She could feel her bone grinding against its socket, sharp stabs of pain shooting up her shoulder. Laughing, the blue haired espada ran his nails down her chest, tearing both cloth and skin. Rukia whimpered as the claw marks now dripped blood onto the floor. “You will die here, soul reaper. There is no hope for you. Even if that brat somehow gets here…he can’t save you. “  
  
Rukia lifted her head, inhaling a painful breath as her eyes flashed with anger. “Bastard! He will kill you…Even if you kill me here, Ichigo’s soul reaper powers will be restored. When he finds out what you did, he’ll destroy you.” Her lips curled in a sadistic smirk. “If I die, you’ll die with me.”  
  
Blue eyes burned with hatred for a moment before he snickered. “So much faith…” He let go of the chain, Rukia’s body falling hard against her restraints into her original position. Ulquiorra walked in, his blank stare taking in the state of their prisoner. “Has she said anything yet?”  
  
“If she did, do ya think I’d still be standing here, freak?” Grimmjow rolled his eyes.  
  
“If you torture her too much, she will die before any rescue attempt can be made. Her reistsu level is already low.”  
  
“Tch, I was just leaving. You can play with her now. I’m going to make sure our traps are all set.” With one last sneer at Rukia, the feline espada was gone. Ulquiorra stared down at her for long moment, watching as Rukia’s chest rose and fell. She knew her breathing was getting more labored by the minute. “You won’t survive very long. It would be logical to cooperate. It does not make sense how you can love someone else more than your own life.” With that, he turned around and walked out. The door shut behind him with an ominous clank.  
  
“Because my love for him is stonger. Our bond is stronger. Even if I die here, Ichigo knows I will always love him. No matter how many life times it takes.” Rukia’s voice cracked slightly but her resolve was unwavering. There was a sharp sting each time her chest rose, like something was hitting her wound. _But he tore my clothes… There is nothing else near my neck…_ She smiled suddenly, realizing exactly what it was. “His necklace…” Ichigo had presented her with a gift on white day, a few weeks after he confessed his feelings for her.  
  
_“I hope you like it.” He ran his hand through his hair, Ichigo’s habit whenever he was nervous. “I had it specially made. It’s not a chappy doll or anything.” Rukia opened the small box slowly, her eyes lighting up. Inside was a crescent moon, decorated with sterling silver on a delicate chain. “It’s moonstone.” Ichigo explained, watching her reaction. “It fits because…well you’re my moon.” Rukia picked it up, turning it over on her palm. Her fingers ran over the engraved words on the back. “Black sun?” Rukia questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ichigo blushed, laughing nervously. “Yeah…I sort of got us a matching set.” He pulled out the necklace he had hidden under his shirt. “See? Mine is a black sun made out of tourmaline and accented with silver.” Ichigo leaned in, turning it over so Rukia could read the back of his. “Mine says ‘White Moon’ and when you put them together…” He took her necklace from her hand. There was a small click as they snapped together. “They become one.” He smiled, looking up into her eyes. Ichigo was blushing even deeper. After a minute had passed of staring into one another’s eyes, he coughed. “So what do you-“ He was cut off as Rukia’s soft lips brushed his, the small soul reaper closing the distance between the two. “I love it.” She murmured against his mouth. She could feel Ichigo’s lips curl into a smile. “I’m glad.” He whispered back, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer as he deepened the kiss. _  
  
Rukia smiled, comforted by the small sting of the cool metal against her skin. “Ichigo…” She whispered into the darkness, closing her eyes once more. “Don’t do anything stupid…”  
  


* * *

  
“So this is Hueco Mundo?” Chappy shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
“Yes…pretty grim, isn’t it?” Urahara, glanced at the surrounding area. “Make sure you keep a tight grip on Ichigo. We’re deep in enemy territory now. No doubt they have several traps set up for us.”  
  
“Don’t worry. I’m not letting him down for anything.” She tightened the straps on her shoulders that kept Ichigo’s holder in place.  
  
“I still don’t know why I have to sit up here like a baby. I can walk you know.” He grumbled for the millionth time.  
  
Chappy rolled her eyes. “I told you. It’s not because you’re a baby, it’s so we can save Rukia faster. Don’t you want to save her?”  
  
“I don’t see why I can’t save her by walking. But whatever you say Miss Chappy,” came the boy’s cheeky reply, still not satisfied with that answer.  
  
“Great. He’s already giving me lip. Rukia-sama is definitely going to need to fix that.” She whined.  
  
“Enough talk. We need to keep moving.” Urahara fixed his hat and flash stepped forward. With a sigh, Chappy followed, right on his heels.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Stop!” Urahara suddenly extending his hand in front of the replacement soul. His eyes narrowing as he stared at the ground in front of them.  
  
Chappy landed gracefully behind his arm. “What is it?” Ichigo shifted slightly on her back to see better.  
  
The shop keeper’s lips curled upward. “A trap. A very rashly done trap.” He lifted his hat a few inches off his head. “The ruins ahead must be where they’re keeping Rukia.”  
  
“Is that so?” Chappy closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on finding her mistress’ reistsu. She could easily sense the two espada inside… _Damn, they’re strong. We’ll have to watch out for them._ Her brow furrowed as she continued searching until violet eyes snapped open. “Urahara!”  
  
“I know.” His earlier grin was replaced by a worried frown. “We don’t have much time. But we can’t set off any of these traps. I think I can sense enough of them to get us by. This way!” He waved her forward. “We’ll circle around the back.”  
  
“Rukia…” Chappy glanced behind her as Ichigo whimpered. “Is she okay?” Amber eyes were full of concern as they looked questioningly into hers. _Could he sense her weakened reistsu? Hm probably not._ “We’ll get her Ichigo. Just hang on…” _You too, Rukia-sama._  
  


* * *

  
  
Voices. Someone was shouting. With a groan, a single violet eye opened. Everything was blurry. Rukia blinked, both eyes opening now. _Was I asleep? For how long? My chest hurts. Why can’t I see?_ There was a rasping sound in the room as well. It was erratic, like the sound of a dying creature struggling to take its last breath. _Where…where is that coming from?_ She looked down, her eyes falling on her own chest as it rose and fell in time with the noise. _Oh…it’s me…I see._ More shouts. Rukia couldn’t make out what they were saying. They were moving closer now. The raven haired girl slowly let her eyes close, focusing her energy to listen instead.  
  
“-already here. They brought the brat with them! This is too perfect, Ulquiorra!”  
  
“They would not have come unprepared. They must have a plan in mind.”  
  
“I don’t give a shit what their plan is! We’ve got ‘em!”  
  
“You are too rash, Grimmjow.”  
  
“And yer too annoying. You go to the front in case they double back. I’ll wait in the back entrance.” There was the grinding sound of metal on metal. Rukia’s body remained still except for the heaving of her chest. “She’s not goin’ anywhere. In fact, this bitch probably won’t last another 3 hours.” The grinding sound again as the door closed. “Let’s move. Remember, I get to kill the brat.”  
The voices stopped, the only sound Rukia could hear was the steady sound of running from both espada. Her eyes snapped open despite her inability to see straight. _I’ll murder them myself! I specifically said to keep Ichigo safe! That damn replacement soul brought him right to the enemy! Shit shit shit!_ Rukia struggled weakly against her restraints, moving her arm slightly and letting a whimper of pain escape her lips. _I can’t move…damn it!_ She could feel her vision darkening even more. It was getting harder and harder for her to stay awake. Her chest was burning with each shallow breath. _Damn it…Ichigo. I’m sorry. I don’t think I can keep my promise. I…love you. Ichigo._


	11. ~Into the Lion's Den~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiruki: Ichigo and Rukia were having a normal day at home when something went wrong. Urahara accidentally reverted Ichigo back to his 8 year old self. Now the espada are after them and time is running out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this was written before the manga was complete, during the Espada Arc to be exact. So just keep that in mind. Thank you!

  
  
“Shit!” Chappy cried out, dodging yet another blow as an enormous claw thrust toward her. _Where the hell did all these hollows come from? They freakin stuffed the back entrance with them! There’s so many, I can’t get through!_ Chappy glanced at Urahara who seemed to be absentmindedly fighting several hollow while looking thoughtfully into a corner of the room. _Well HE doesn’t seem to be that concerned._  
  
“Look out Miss Chappy!” Ichigo cried, pointing behind her. Without missing a beat, the replacement soul turned on her heel, bringing her other foot around in a beautiful spinning hook kick. The hollow reeled backward, clutching it’s now cracked mask. _I can’t fight properly like this. Ichigo’s weight on my back throws me off…_  
  
“Chappy!” Urahara called out, swinging his sword to deflect yet another blow. She looked up, seeing a spark of red energy as a cero began forming. “Cero!” came the scream from one of the more advanced hollow. Lunging to the side, Chappy avoided the worst of the cero, turning in midair to avoid a hollow that reached out to slash at her back. Ichigo’s eyes widened and he let out a yell of fear. The long nails dragged across the replacement soul’s side instead, causing her to yelp in pain. In a flash, Chappy drew out two long knives, slicing through the hollow’s arm. She panted, taking in her current situation. Her back was against a wall now as several hollow drew closer, the injured one still howling in pain. Slowly, Chappy removed the straps around her back, setting Ichigo down on the ground. “Promise to stay behind me so I can protect you.” Ichigo nodded somberly and stepped back, taking in all the chaos.  
  
“Ooooh! A silly little gikogan is going to try and fight us?” Sneered a particularly nasty looking hollow. He had the body shape of a centipede, his legs ending in sharp claw-like feet with the torso and head of a praying mantis, his red eyes burning with anger. “Your mistress couldn’t really fight, what the hell kind of a chance do you think you have?!”  
  
Her lips curled upward in a small smile. “It’s true that I’m only a gikogan …a replacement soul for my mistress when she is fighting. It’s also true that Rukia-sama’s strength does not lie in kendo or hand to hand combat. However…” She glanced upward, a sudden fierceness in her eyes. “That does not apply to me as well. Do you honestly think the noble Kuchiki family would give her an untrained soul?” She held the two knives expertly in her hands, long silver blades with white glittering handles, resembling the hilt of Rukia’s zanpakto. On each of the handles, a small chappy bunny was carved into each side.  
  
The hollow who’s arm still gushed blood from her previous attack snarled at her. “You won’t last five minutes. “  
  
“ Try me.” Chappy crouched lower, standing in a perfect middle stance position. The hollow all glanced at each other and roared, charging the girl as she smirked, readying her knives.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Everything was foggy. Her body was heavy. Each limb felt like they weighed 200 pounds. Noise. There was noise but Rukia couldn’t really register it. Her eyes stayed closed as she struggled to breath, rasping heavily. Sleep was calling her. The deep sleep of darkness where she would not have to worry about anyone or anything. It slowly pulled her under. Rukia no longer had the strength to resist. A yell. The yell of a small boy. Why did that bother her so much again? She couldn’t remember. _What..who’s yell was that? Someone…with orange hair…what’s his name?_ Sleep caressed her, making her head feel very heavy. It was getting harder to think. _Name….what’s my name….what…does it matter?_ Blood dripped openly from her mouth now as it hung open, her body limp in the restraints as life slowly drained out of her. “Ichi..” her lips barely moved, her voice as soft as a whisper.

* * *

  
As far as Ichigo could see, hollow body parts where flying. Blood doused his clothing as his somber amber eyes watched Chappy dance with her blades. Every time a hollow tried to get passed her, she was ready, slicing through mask, throat and limb like butter. In the midst of the battle cries, Ichigo’s head suddenly snapped up. He thought he heard someone call his name. It sounded just like Rukia! Without thinking, Ichigo ran through the mess of hollows, ignoring Chappy’s yell of admonishment and the curses that followed after. He stopped in front of a huge metal door, wondering how on earth he could open it. “I don’t know how…but I know Rukia is behind here. I have to save her. She’s my princess.” Ichigo scowled, his familiar scowl if anyone had been around to notice although it looked slightly comical on such a young boy.  
  
“Got ya!”  
  
Ichigo jumped, turning around to see the blue haired espada walking toward him. “You’re the guy from the park! The one who hurt Rukia!” Without any fear in his amber eyes, Ichigo scowled deeper. “Where is she?”  
  
Grimmjow cackled loudly. “Don’t worry…I’m sure you’ll see her very soon. She won’t last much longer. She might already be dead!” He raised his right hand, red energy swirling around. “Goodbye you orange haired bastard!”  
  
“Cry Benehime!” Urahara’s zanpakto disrupted the espada, his cero bouncing against the ceiling. Debris began falling everywhere and Ichigo did his best to duck and hide as the shopkeeper crossed blades with the espada. “I figured you were behind this.” Urahara’s lips curled into a small smirk. “It was pretty good timing on your part.”  
  
“Shut yer fucking mouth!” Grimmjow threw cero after cero, Urahara, deflecting them against the walls and ceiling. Ichigo cried out and jumped out of the way as one fell almost on top of him, nicking his cheek and forming a small scratch. Coughing, the small boy crawled back towards that door. His eyes widened as the smoke cleared enough to see. “RUKIA!” he screamed, the wall next to her door having been blown partially away.  
  
Rukia’s eyes moved slightly under their lids. It was bright. The bright light was keeping her from sleep. That dark deep beautiful sleep that called her name. It was so bright. The sun must be shining. She hadn’t felt the warmth of the sun in a long time. Her lips curled ever so slightly as she started to sink under. Something jerked her back awake. A sensation. A feeling. A soft touch on her cheek? Rasping with each breath, Rukia slowly opened her eyes, barely able to see and only opening them halfway. Shimmering amber eyes gazed up at her as a small boy with orange hair touched her cheek. It took Rukia a full minute to recognize who it was. “Ichi…” She breathed, coughing harshly at the effort and spitting up more blood. Everything inside her chest felt like it was on fire. Tears started to fall from those amber eyes as he continued to gaze up at her. “Rukia…”  
  
A sudden explosion startled Ichigo, tearing his eyes away from Rukia. Chappy ran inside, her knives still in her hands and dripping with blood. Anger flashed in her eyes as she spotted Ichigo. “I told you not-“ She stopped, suddenly realizing what was behind him. “Rukia-sama.” Chappy stood there in shock for a moment, frozen at the condition her mistress was in. Urahara stumbled in behind her. “I think I’ve occupied the espada for a moment but we don’t have much time.” He glanced up, taking in the look on the small boy as well as the rasping breathing of the petite soul reaper. “Chappy, undo her restraints. She can breathe easier with her arms down. Ichigo, you help me hold her. She can’t stand on her own.” The replacement soul snapped back to reality, jumping up and slicing through the chains. Urahara stood under her, catching Rukia in his arms. The raven haired soul reaper let out a small scream of pain, her body shivering uncontrollably. “Ichigo, sit down and hold her head in your lap.” The shopkeeper instructed. Without a word, Ichigo sat down, gently stroking Rukia’s hair as her body went completely limp on the ground. Urahara took out a small vial from his pocket, opening it and pouring its contents into Rukia’s mouth. “Miss Kuchiki, please swallow if you can…this will help…” He held her mouth closed and tipped her head gently back so she would swallow. He then took out a needle and a second vial.  
  
“What’s that for?” Chappy eyed the needle with suspicion. Ichigo was doing his best not to run away as he continued to hold Rukia’s head in his lap.  
  
“I need her reistsu. The first vial contained a special formula I invented. It stops blood loss, eases breathing and has a pain killer mixed in. It will temporarily give Rukia some energy. But with her injuries, it only buys us time. She needs serious medical treatment and soon. Her best shot is Ichigo.” He slipped the needle into her wrist, withdrawing some reistsu and hurriedly mixing the vial. “Hold out your hand Ichigo.” Little Ichigo whimpered softly but held out his hand, looking away when Urahara slipped the needle into his arm and shot him with whatever was in the vial. “It will take several minutes to take effect. “ There was a sudden crash outside as the howl of the feline espada filled the air.  
  
“How long is several?” Chappy whispered, gripping her knives again.  
  
“Ten more or less.” The sandy haired soul reaper looked down at Rukia who’s eyes had started to flutter open. She coughed again but sat up, wincing slightly in pain. “Urahara? Chappy?” She turned and saw the small boy beside her. “Ichigo! What-“  
  
“No time to explain. Can you stand?” Rukia nodded, standing shakily. Her chest had stopped bleeding at least. “What I gave you Rukia is temporary…your injuries-“  
  
“Don’t bother.” She interrupted. “I understand. Just get Ichigo out of here.”  
  
“We only have to wait about ten minutes until the antidote takes effect, Rukia-sama.” Chappy bowed slightly. Just then, another explosion shook the floor as several rocks came flying at them. All three split in different directions, Rukia holding Ichigo protectively. “Do we even have ten minutes?” She whispered, seeing Grimmjow and Ulquiorra step through the debris. Her arms tightened around Ichigo as she kissed his orange hair. “It’s up to you baka.”


	12. ~Darkening Violet~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiruki: Ichigo and Rukia were having a normal day at home when something went wrong. Urahara accidentally reverted Ichigo back to his 8 year old self. Now the espada are after them and time is running out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this was written before the manga was complete, during the Espada Arc to be exact. So just keep that in mind. Thank you!

  
  
“You soul reapers…you thought you could trick me?!” Grimmjow’s eyes blazed with fury as he stepped inside the room. He stopped for a moment when his eyes met Rukia’s. “Tch…I didn’t think you were even still alive, let alone standing. It doesn’t change a thing though.” His lips curled upward, baring his feline teeth. “You’re all going to die! Starting with the brat!”  
  
Rukia pushed Ichigo behind her, his small arms tight around her. Chappy, spun her knives for a moment. “I don’t think so.” She lunged at the blue haired espada, making sure to keep him distracted from her mistress and Ichigo. Urahara was eyeing Ulquiorra with a curious expression on his face. He tipped his hat downward a bit and looked up. “You aren’t impulsive at all are you, my green eyed friend? Unlike your partner over there, you’re more cautious and reserved, am I right?”  
  
“He is not my partner.” The espada’s normally emotionless voice held a slightly disdainful tone. “But your skills of observation are above average.”  
  
The shopkeeper chuckled. “Oh, I’m not sure I’d say that. Just lucky guesses.” He raised his head so one eye shone with an almost mischievous sparkle. “Shall we begin?”  
  
Rukia watched as the others fought, her mind racing to find a way out. The medicine Urahara had given to her would only buy her time- time she needed to use to get Ichigo out of there. He was her priority. It wouldn’t be easy. The only way out that she could see was through the fighting. “Rukia?” Ichigo looked up at her questioningly. “Why can’t I make the medicine work? I want to get big so I can protect you.” Amber eyes shimmered with tears as his small fingers lightly brushed against the wound in her chest. “Please don’t die. I’ll be sad. Please?” Rukia felt her heart brim with emotion as she held him close. “I swear I won’t. But we have to get out of here. So be brave and trust me, okay? It’s not your fault the medicine isn’t working yet. Don’t worry. It will.” He nodded and held her hand. The raven haired soul reaper bit her lip, praying she was imagining the burning in her chest starting to return.  
  
A sudden scream tore through the air as a blue blur headed straight for Rukia. She grabbed a chain and blocked the blow from Grimmjow’s sword, the blade inches from her face. Glancing behind him, the petite soul reaper saw chappy on the ground, coughing and struggling to get back up. “I told you soul reaper. You are going to die!” He pressed harder with each word, the sword close enough to scratch her cheek. Ichigo jumped forward, his small hands holding a rock as he threw it at the espada’s face. With a yelp, he caught it full in the mouth. Rukia took advantage of his distraction and flash stepped with Ichigo toward the destroyed wall. She could hear Grimmjow’s howls of rage as he ran toward them. She turned, seeing him about to strike and shoving Ichigo out of the way. Sharp pain flashed through her as the petite soul reaper was slammed against the wall. Her vision was blurred and unfocused but she could see Ichigo, staring horrified at her as Grimmjow extended his right hand toward him. Explosion of light in her head kept her from moving. The burning in Rukia’s chest returned with a vengeance as she knelt on the ground, coughing up more blood. _The medicine…I think it’s wearing off. Damn it!_ Rasping with each breath, she looked up, her violet eyes flashing with anger as the red ball of energy began to form in Grimmjow’s hand. Ichigo was trapped. Grimmjow was only a few feet in front of him. On his left, Urahara was exchanging blows with Ulquiorra. Behind the espada, Chappy was struggling to stand up, using the wall of support. To his right, Rukia was kneeling on all fours, struggling to just breath. There was nowhere to run. Amber eyes reflected red as the cero moved closer to his face. “DIE ICHIGO!” Grimmjow laughed, releasing his cero.  
  
“NO!” Rukia wasn’t sure where the sudden energy came from and didn’t care. Blood dripping down her chin, Rukia flashstepped between Ichigo and the cero. Unable to do anything but shield the child form of her beloved from the murderous red energy. Time seem to slow down. The petite soul reaper could feel the heat of the cero starting to simmer over her back as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo, protecting him with her body. The broken ribs in her chest seemed to dig into her lungs more and more with each labored breath. The only thought that passed through her mind was that she would die protecting the one man she loved more than anyone else in this world. Ichigo seemed to slip from her grasp as Rukia closed her eyes, bracing for the full impact…  
  
Nothing. There was no pain. The burning sensation on her back was gone. Rukia’s eyes still shut. Darkness. Was she dead? Was this what it felt like to reenter the cycle of life? To be born again into another human? Ichigo. She still remembered him. _Funny, I thought our memories were supposed to be erased before a rebirth. Am…am I not dead?_ Slowly. Cautiously. Almost fearfully, Rukia opened her eyes. There was almost no difference. All she could see was black until Rukia realized she was pressed against a shihaksho. _How? Who’s.._ Just as slowly, the raven haired soul reaper moved her gaze upward, seeing a rippling torso, slowly following the line of flesh until she saw it. Her eyes widened as she gazed, almost unbelieving upward. Amber met violet. It was taking all her strength to hold her head up but she didn’t break contact. Ichigo was looking DOWN at her. His amber eyes reflecting in her violet ones, emotion brimming from them with such intensity. He was happy. He had missed her. He was sad. He was hurt. He was angry. He was a million different emotions all at once, each perfectly reflected in his deep amber eyes as he looked down at her. No words need to be said to express his heart. Rukia blinked, her own eyes shimmering with tears as she tried to blink them away. “Yo.” His deep voice spoke volumes with a single word.  
  
“Baka.” Her own voice cracked, Rukia’s breath hitching at the effort as all the pain in her body returned tenfold. Any trace of Urahara’s medicine evaporated from her body, causing her legs to shake with the effort of keeping her upright. A flash of red light caught her eye as another cero came right for the couple. Frowning deeper, Ichigo sliced through the cero, deflecting the energy harmlessly to the walls on either side. Rukia’s eyes took in the slim black sword, realizing that Ichigo was already in his Bankai state. “Ichigo.” She inhaled about to speak when another fit of coughing over took her. _My lungs…they must be filling up with blood…I won’t be able to inhale at all soon. Damn it. I just got him back._ The red liquid streamed down her open mouth, slowly staining her shredded clothing. Violet eyes darkened as Rukia struggled to remain conscious. She could barely make out the deep frown on Ichigo’s face or the way his amber eyes shone with concern. He gently set her down on the ground, helping her to lie down. “Just stay here. I won’t let anything past me. I’ll get you home so we can heal you.” Her eyes now closed, Rukia felt his soft lips against hers for a brief instant. “Don’t die on me, Rukia. You promised.” He whispered against her skin before standing upright, fire burning in his eyes now as he glared at both espada before him. Urahara was standing beside Chappy, both staring hopeful at Ichigo. “Which one of you…” Ichigo’s voice seethed with anger as he raised his sword to point at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. “Which one of you hurt Rukia? Was it both of you? My bets on this asshole.” He kept his sword pointed at the blue haired espada’s chest. “Answer me!”  
  
“So what if it was me?” Grimmjow snarled. “I don’t give a shit what happens to your girlfriend!”  
  
“I see. That’s all I needed.” Ichigo raised his hand, holding it over his eye as a white mask began to form. “This will be over in 3 minutes.” His voice changed, a deep harsher tone mixed in with his normal sound. The whites of his eyes were black now as he charged straight for Grimmjow, disappearing from his view and reappearing behind him. The espada howled in pain as Ichigo sliced his skin, turning so Ichigo missed his throat and only cut his chest. “Yes! Let’s go at it again Ichigo! This time, I WILL WIN!” The feline espada’s reistsu shot up, blowing the debris around him while Ulquiorra stepped back. Ichigo’s reistsu also increased, a wave of spiritual pressure pushing back any debris around him and causing the walls to tremble. The orange haired soul reaper made sure to stay between himself and Rukia. Her chest was barely rising and falling, a harsh gurgling sound escaping her lips erractically. _Damn it! She won’t last much longer!_ “ICHIGO!” Urahara called out to him, moving Chappy in front of him as the entire building shook. Grimmjow charged forward just then, both swords colliding in a display of sparks as hatred for the other was reflected in each zanpakto. “Ichigo! The building won’t last against this reistsu! We have to get out of here!”  
  
Cursing, Ichigo pulled back, seeing a piece of the ceiling falling right on top of Rukia. “Getsuga Tensho!” The young soul reaper swung his sword, obliterating the debris before it could touch her. Urahara and Chappy were already running toward the exit, the replacement soul glancing worriedly back at her mistress. Ichigo picked Rukia up, shielding her against his chest. He turned back toward the espada, fire in his eyes as he glared through the falling rubble. “Don’t think this is over Grimmjow. I won’t forget what you’ve done to Rukia. I will kill you. I just have something more important right now. This is your only warning, espada. Stay away from Rukia. I won’t hold back.” With that, Ichigo flash-stepped out of the room, running fast to catch up to the others.  
  
Grimmjow stayed still in his spot, his lips slowly curling up as he laughed. His cackle echoed against the trembling building as he held his injured chest. “Ichigo Kurosaki. This is only the beginning. I can’t wait to see you again!”  
  
Urahara had already opened the door way to the Dangai. “Let’s move!” The shopkeeper pushed Chappy through as Ichigo jumped, right behind her. Sealing the doorway, Urahara moved to the front of the group, leading them back to the world of the living. Ichigo ran as fast as he could, using his reistsu to push his flash step faster as he clutched Rukia in his arms. He could feel her body weakening as tightened his grip, blood still dripping down her chin as her heart beat erratically. “Rukia.” Amber eyes glanced down at her pale face, worry etched into their deep orbs. “Please. Stay with me.” He whispered, heading straight for the white light of the World of the Living.


	13. ~Recovery and Romance~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiruki: Ichigo and Rukia were having a normal day at home when something went wrong. Urahara accidentally reverted Ichigo back to his 8 year old self. Now the espada are after them and time is running out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this was written before the manga was complete, during the Espada Arc to be exact. So just keep that in mind. Thank you!

~Recovery and Romance~  
  
Cold. It was very cold. It felt like there was ice covering every inch of her skin. Dark. There was no light. People were talking. Voices. Rukia couldn’t concentrate enough to make out what was being said. Someone was shouting. Why was someone shouting? Heavy. Everything about her body seemed heavy. Sleep called to her, pulling her back under and lulling her deeper into darkness…  
  


* * *

  
  
Light. That was what woke her up. Warmth on her face. Slowly melting the ice and darkness of unconsciousness, it seemed like the sun was shining into Rukia’s unopened eyes. She tried to move her hand to cover her face, to bring back the darkness of sleep once more but only managed to twitch her fingers. Swallowing was the next move her body made, the uncomfortable sting of her dry throat causing her to frown. Her eyelids felt heavy, as if someone had taped them shut. After several minutes of stubborn effort, she finally opened her eyes, glazed violet eyes blinking against the bright light of the sun. Rukia almost wished she hadn’t opened them, it was so bright. Another several minutes passed as she adjusted to the light, noticing the familiar surroundings of the room she was in. _Ichigo’s room_ A thick blue blanket covered her body from her neck to way past her feet. The window opened to let in a small breeze, the sun shining happily down from its regal throne. If not for the obvious pain in her chest and shoulder, Rukia would have thought everything was a dream. Turning her head slowly, her violet eyes took in everything, including the sleeping orange headed baka beside her. Ichigo was sitting beside her bed, head bowed to his hands in an almost prayful position. His amber eyes were closed as he slept. Rukia would have laughed if not for the realization that he must have been worried. After studying him a bit longer, the raven haired girl licked her lips, wincing at how cracked they were. “Ichigo.” She whispered hoarsely, the word sounding a lot more like a grunt than a name. Her frown deepened as Rukia swallowed and tried again. “Ichigo.”  
  
The substitute soul reaper’s head shot up so fast, Rukia was sure he had whiplash. His eyes were bloodshot as Ichigo rubbed his neck, dark shadows lining his normally smooth face. “Ru-Rukia!” He stared at her, almost incredulously while a smirk played at her lips.  
  
“Hey.” She whispered back. “Why’d you sleep like that? You knew it was only going to hurt..” She chided him. She shifted uncomfortably, noticing her left arm in a sling. He blinked before scowling in his usual manner, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes.  
  
“Where else was I supposed to sleep? Not like I can fit in my closet and you’re taking up the whole bed!” Normalcy. Ichigo had to fake normalcy so Rukia wouldn’t see the guilt that was eating him alive for the past week.  
  
Rukia opened her mouth to retort but noticed the way his movements seemed stiff…almost as if Ichigo was forcing it. “I’m sorry.” She whispered softly, looking away from him. “If you’d like your bed back, I can move back to the closet.” She moved to sit up, nearly crying out in pain when her movement reached her ribs. Strong hands prevented her from moving any further, gently pushing her back down on the pillows. “Stay.” Ichigo reprimanded her sternly, no room for argument in his eyes. She blinked, biting her lip as the throbbing began to subside. “Damn it Rukia! You’ve barely been awake for 5 minutes from that damn coma and you already wanna jump out of bed!” He closed his eyes but not before Rukia could see the genuine worry in them. He stood up, rubbing his neck once more.  
  
“Coma?” Rukia repeated, confusion in her violet eyes. _Just how long was I asleep? The last thing I remember…was Ichigo in his bankai form. I was in Hueco Mundo. How much time has passed since then? Just how long was he sleeping at my bedside?_  
  
Amber opened slowly and looked into her deep violet eyes. He could see the questioning glance in them as she tried to make sense. _Calm down. Relax. She doesn’t know how long she was out or how bad she was. No use getting angry at her when I’m only angry at myself._ He cleared his throat before looking away. “You’ve been asleep…for about a week now.” His voice almost cracked. Almost. Ichigo’s hand was clearly clenched in a fist at his side. “We weren’t sure if you were going to make it in the beginning. Then we weren’t sure when you’d wake up.”  
  
Rukia’s frown deepened as she took in his stance… the tone in his voice…the way he avoided her gaze. _I recognize this emotion in him. It’s-_  
  
“I’m going to go get you a glass of water. You have medicine to take and I’m sure that IV isn’t enough to keep you hydrated.” He stalked off, leaving the room without looking at her. He couldn’t help it. The water felt cold against his sweating hands as he filled a glass and began walking back upstairs. Amber eyes closed. His heart ached in his chest every time he looked at her pale face. The only reason she was so hurt was because he was too weak to defend himself. If she hadn’t been protecting him… Visions of Grimmjow breaking her bones one by one at the park surfaced. His knuckles turned white as Ichigo stopped, his body shaking as he stood at the door way, his eyes meeting hers. All he could see was her face. Her beautiful face being pressed into the dirt by that bastard arrancar. There was nothing he could do, trapped inside her kido. Nothing as his entire world cried out in pain.  
  
Rukia watched as he relived the memory, his fingers tightening on the glass of water until she thought he might shatter it. Gritting her teeth, the injured soul reaper forced herself to sit up. The room seemed to spin but she pushed forward. Ichigo was frozen, reliving every second of her torture in his mind as tears streamed freely down his face. She slowly limped her way toward him, shakily using his desk for support until she reached him. Slim fingers reached up and lightly touched his tear stained face, violet eyes shimmering as they gently brought Ichigo back to the present. He blinked as his nightmare was interrupted, a cool touch on his hot face. Amber met violet, his fire gently calmed by her ice. He set the glass down, wrapping his arms gently around her body. She felt so small in his arms. So vulnerable. He kissed her lips softly, moving to her cheek and all over her face as if reassuring himself that she was still there; safe and alive in his arms. Rukia did not move, leaning into his embrace and letting him kiss her, sensing the urgency in his actions. Finally, his lips returned to hers, moving softly. Mimicking his movements, Rukia waited until he pulled away before blinked up at him. “Thank you.” He whispered, gently picking her up and carrying her back to the bed.  
  
She smirked, flicking his nose softly. “You don’t need to say thank you baka.”  
  
He shook his head slightly, still smiling and handed her the glass of water. “You should have enjoyed that walk, midget, because starting now, you aren’t allowed to step foot off that bed!”  
  
She swallowed the pills, rolling her eyes but keeping her retort to herself. “What were you thinking about…just now? What made you feel so guilty?”  
  
Ichigo stiffened and looked away, reluctant to answer her question. Seeing the way he reacted, Rukia slipped her small hand in his larger one. He inhaled, smiling gratefully at her for a moment. “I..was remembering…what Grimmjow did to you in the park.” It seemed like the only thing keeping him anchored to sanity was the way her thumb moved across his calloused hand.  
  
Rukia nodded slowly, understanding in her eyes. “Then you remember everything that happened when you were a child?” He blinked at her slowly for a moment before nodding.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I see.” A small smile played at the raven haired girl’s lips. “Then you should recall how much chocolate you consumed during that time.”  
  
Ichigo’s eyes widened before his familiar smirk returned to his features, amber eyes much lighter than before. “Hell no, midget. Chocolate is the one thing I don’t seem to remember. You must not have given me enough.”  
  
Now it was Rukia’s turn to widen her eyes. “You ate like half a store! I had to restock EVERY DAY to keep up with your addiction! You need serious help baka!”  
  
He laughed softly, kissing her lips gently. “No. I need more. You owe me.” His voice was softer now though still in a teasing manner.  
  
“Just how the hell do I owe you?” Rukia raised an eyebrow. She would have crossed her arms but there was the issue of her messed up shoulder.  
  
“You almost broke your promise.” The intense look in his amber eyes coupled with the tone of his voice caused Rukia’s heart to skip a beat. She didn’t answer, letting her confusion show on her face. “You promised remember? You said you’d be my princess and I would be your prince. I remember, Rukia. I remember EVERYTHING.” He kissed her lips gently. “You almost died on me. Do you realize what that would have done to me?” His voice was barely above a whisper now, calloused fingers gently tracing patterns on Rukia’s pale cheeks.  
  
With shimmering violet eyes, Rukia hugged him softly with her good arm. “I’m sorry. I held out as long as I could. I swear. I’m fine now. It does no good to worry about what if’s baka. You saved me. Again. That’s all that matters.” She could feel his smile against her cheek as he kissed her.  
  
“Alright but really it was you who saved me. Again.” He replied, smirking softly. “By the way, you’re going to make an excellent mother one day. I know you’ve been concerned about that. But the way you took care of me was perfect.” Rukia’s smile at his comment warmed Ichigo’s heart. “Which reminds me…” He stood up, grabbing his leather jacket off the desk chair and reaching into its pockets. After several minutes of frantic searching, Ichigo began to curse. “Where the hell did it go? I swear I had it safe and sound in here!”  
  
“Are you looking for a small black box?” Rukia remembered it falling out of his jacket the first night he was a child. Ichigo’s eyes bore into her violet ones. She couldn’t tell if he was angry or scared shitless.  
  
“Yes.” The substitute’s voice was tight. “Where is it? Did you look inside it?!”  
  
“N-no!” Rukia was quick to answer. “It fell out when I was moving your clothes. I think I put it in one of the drawers in the dresser. I was going to look at it but I got distracted.” She wasn’t sure why Ichigo was so panicked about the small box but decided to just wait till he explained. Ichigo practically dove for the dresser, throwing clothes out left and right until he finally found it. He picked it up, keeping his back to Rukia as he opened it an inch, sighing in relief that the ring was still there, unharmed. “Ichigo?” She tried to sit up again.  
  
“No no..lay back down!” He rubbed his neck nervously, holding the box tightly as he turned back toward her. _Should I give it to her now? But this..isn’t romantic…not how I planned it at all. Then again, what if something happens and I don’t get the chance to do it later? Something always seems to happen. Does Rukia care if its romantic or not? She knows I’m not really a romantic kind of guy… Damn it, why is this so hard? How do guys do this in the movies? SHIT_  
  
“Ichigo?” Rukia frowned, seeing the sweat forming on his brow. “Are you having another nightmare?” He blinked before looking down at her, a smile on his lips now as he took her small hand. “Er..Ichigo? Are you sure you’re okay?”  
  
The orange haired substitute chuckled, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. “That answer depends entirely on you.” She blinked, cocking her head slightly to the side. Her lips were parted as she was about to ask what he meant when Ichigo knelt beside her bed. “I had this whole thing planned out. Dinner, candles, music. The whole shebang. Like normal people do.” He let go of her hand, rubbing his neck again. “But you and I were never normal. We’ve always been rebels, haven’t we, Rukia? Even when you’re the perfect Kuchiki. You’re still a rebel.” That brought a smirk to her lips despite her confusion at his actions. “Well, screw being normal. I’m just gonna do this my way. It’s been working until now.” He slowly opened the box, holding it up for her to see. He took a deep breath. “Rukia Kuchiki. I love you. I want you to be not just my princess but my queen. Would you marry me?” Amber eyes were steady as they looked past her violet orbs and into her soul, acknowledging their connection on an even deeper level. Her own eyes shimmered softly as her gaze darted from his eyes to the ring and back.  
  
“Ichigo…This is beautiful.” she murmured breathlessly before smiling softly. “Way to pick the most unromantic setting. I can’t even use both hands to kiss you.” She chuckled, loving the way his eyes blinked at her reaction.  
  
“It was my mother’s ring. I had it touched up by Urahara to make sure it was perfect.” His face brightened into a smile. “Is that a yes, midget?”   
  
Rukia smiled wider. “It’s a hell yes, baka.” Without another second, she found his lips pressed against hers as his fingers took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger, gently avoiding moving her sling. “I love you.” He murmured, not moving his lips away from hers. She smiled and returned the favor. “I love you too.”  
  


* * *

  
  
It was weeks before Ichigo deemed Rukia well enough to walk. Urahara visited often, changing her bandages and checking on her progress. Yoruichi had made the necessary calls, requesting Rukia’s medical leave and informing her brother and captain of her progress. Ichigo kept Rukia’s soul pager well away from her lest she decide to go on a hollow hunt before his approval. At the moment, he was sitting in bed, quite content to stroke her hair as she read her favorite manga.  
  
“What an idiot! He lets his guard down just because I haven’t shown my face for a couple of weeks!”  
  
“Perhaps he feels that his threat was more than sufficient to keep you at bay.”  
  
“Then he’s an even bigger fool. I haven’t quite finished playing with his little girlfriend. I want a rematch. So what if he’s not a little kid anymore? This way will be more fun!”  
  
Ulquiorra only shook his head softly, returning his gaze to the young couple. “When will you strike, Grimmjow?”  
  
An evil grin split the feline arrancar’s face. “When he least expects it. Let him get more comfortable. A cat is always patient when stalking its prey. Watch out Ichigo Kurosaki. We aren’t done playin’ yet!”


End file.
